


Anderperrry One-Shots *Sporadic Updates*

by glassmountains



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Accidental Confession of Love, First Kisses, Fluff, Gay, Hickeys, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, charlie knows that neil and todd are pining for each other, gratuitous references to oscar wilde, oneshots, poor Charlie, quoting oscar wilde and bosie douglas, sporadic updates hence the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassmountains/pseuds/glassmountains
Summary: Todd seems a little ooc in this one but I thought it would be kinda cool to see him "come out" (haha) of his shell a tiny bit. The poem is "Two Loves" by Lord Alfred Douglas. It is famous for having been used against Oscar Wilde in his trial as it is about homsexuality, in particular the last line of the poem is commonly used in reference to love between to people of the same gender.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Kudos: 34





	Anderperrry One-Shots *Sporadic Updates*

**Author's Note:**

> Todd seems a little ooc in this one but I thought it would be kinda cool to see him "come out" (haha) of his shell a tiny bit. The poem is "Two Loves" by Lord Alfred Douglas. It is famous for having been used against Oscar Wilde in his trial as it is about homsexuality, in particular the last line of the poem is commonly used in reference to love between to people of the same gender.

‘I dreamed I stood upon a little hill,  
And at my feet there lay a ground, that seemed’  
❁❁❁❁❁  
‘If kisses were poetry, I would be a poet everyday for you.’  
“Oh god, I can’t write that. That’s awful.” Todd’s head came crashing down onto his desk set.  
The blond had been sitting at the desk for hours trying to write a poem for Keating’s class. The prompt was Valentine’s and he couldn’t get his roommate out of his head while trying to write. It was distracting.  
Speaking of said roommate, “Hey. Todd. Todd. Come on. It's snowing outside.”  
Todd looked up from his notebook and saw Neil’s bright face smiling down at him. Internally he may have melted a little bit but on the outside he was the picture of unfazed. Finally he sighed and gave a slight nod.  
“Alright! Let’s go!” Neil took Todd’s hand and dragged him out of their room.  
Todd looked down to see his and Neil’s hand were intertwined. Which caused an internal panic to bubble up in him.  
“Neil,” he panicked, “You can let go of my hand now.”  
“What if I don’t want to?”  
Those words had played in Todd’s head for days. He finally had an idea about his poem but wasn’t looking forward to reading it in front of a classroom full of people, including the person his poem was about. But if he just changed some things, maybe it would work.  
Keating’s class arrived faster than Todd had anticipated and his nerves were most definitely shot. Keating called him up and time slowed down.  
His hands gripped his sheet of paper tightly and his mouth felt like sandpaper had been permanently rubbed into it. But he cleared his throat anyway and began.  
“Take my hand/Drag me all across the land/But I would do it all for you/My mind races/Hidden in equal pain and pleasure/With simple words/What if I don’t want to,” Todd looked out over his sea of classmates and focused on Neil’s blushing face which had clearly recognized the meaning behind the poem.  
Before Todd had even known, it was Neil’s turn to go.  
“Honest Puck am I/A reveller and a dreamer/At night a dream of lovelorn glances/And stolen kisses/Feather light lips and softest hair/At night I dream of you,” Neil said, beet red the entire time.  
“It seems that both Mr. Perry and Mr. Anderson have found themselves in love. It’s a great thing to fall in love and a greater thing to find it reciprocated. While all of you have written about love, it would appear that few of you have felt the deep love others have,” Keating said, dismissing his class and letting the boys wander back up to their dorms.  
When Todd reached his dorm, he found that Neil was already sitting there on his bed, chemistry textbook in his lap. He softly walked in only to have Neil close the door rapidly behind him. He stood sandwiched between Neil, the object of his affections, and a door, which his crush had two sturdy hands on.  
Almost reflexively, his eyes closed, wanting to block out the image of the beautiful brunet staring at him quizzically.  
Two lips planted themselves passionately on his and Todd knew that Neil had to have been kissing him. He kissed back with what he hoped was equal fervor. The blond cautiously wound his fingers into Neil’s hair. Remembering that both were in a boarding school where boys had no definition of privacy, he removed one hand from Neil’s hair to reach behind him and lock the door. Neil pulled back for a brief second to breathe before assaulting Todd’s lips again. Todd, finished with locking the door, pushed Neil away from the door and turned him towards a wall. The tables, having been turned, now seemed fairer to Todd. His lips began to wander idly kissing at the corner of Neil’’s mouth and on his jaw. He moved down further and pressed a kiss to Neil’s neck. He heard a small gasp and knew he had found a good place to kiss. He sucked lightly at the spot, pulling back to watch a small purple mark appear. He repeated the move several times on varying spots and found his handiwork sufficient and began to kiss Neil on the mouth. He had no idea he would ever and could ever have courage enough to do something like this. Finally Todd pulled away from Neil, who had a hazy grin on his face.  
“Shit, they’re gonna see these tomorrow, Todd!”  
❁❁❁❁❁  
‘Then sighing, said the other, 'Have thy will,  
I am the Love that dare not speak its name.'’


End file.
